Disfraz!
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Los disfraces son muy importantes a la hora de la celebración de Halloween, por eso la Neo Reina quiso hacerlo ella misma...


Hi! No iba a hacer nada por esta fecha, no soy partidaria pero ya lo hice jajajja xD Espero que les agrade.

* * *

**~Disfraz~**

* * *

Halloween y su aterradora fiesta de asustar y saborear dulces… Desde pequeña odie eso de asustar… pero los dulces… es otro tema; salía con mis papás y con Sammy a recorrer las calles gritando por dulces. Los vecinos ya me conocían y me esperaban con dulces paletas, caramelos blandos y chocolates. ¡Quien inventó esta celebración debería ser un goloso! O un buen comerciante…

Con el paso de los años seguí disfrazándome con las chicas y aunque era difícil, también disfrazaba a Darien…

—_¡Ni loco me pongo ese traje de tortuga! —me gritó observando el lindo disfraz que traía en mis manos._

—_Pero si esta lindo, todos tenemos un animal. Y en el sorteo te tocó tortuga, no deberías quejarte, échale la culpa a tu mala suerte._

Claro… el señor podía lanzar rosas vestido de smoking o de árabe pero no podía ponerse un lindo traje de tortuga…

Bue, ¿qué le iba a hacer? Tampoco iba a lanzarme sobre él para colocarle el disfraz contra su voluntad… Ay… me dio tanta risa que me pinche el dedo.

Tomé una foto de aquel día… y vaya que se veía ridículo con ese disfraz…

La misma fecha siguió igual, hasta que tomamos el mando de Tokio de Cristal y ya no pudimos seguir con la tradición… pero ahora… mi linda Serena…

Extendí el lienzo blanco que zurcía y lo observé detenidamente. Era el primer disfraz que hacía para mi hija, ser reina me mantiene ocupada mucho tiempo… pero quería hacer algo lindo por ella.

Estaba muy emocionada, veía a mi pequeña hija cubierta por ese encantador traje de conejito. ¡Si se veía tan genial!

Giré alrededor de ella observando que nada del traje saliera mal. Para ser el primero, se veía bastante bien.

Por suerte, las puntadas habían sido buenas, no había señal de que fuera a desarmarse cuando caminara ni nada por el estilo. Suspiré aliviada.

—Mamá… —susurró mi pequeña de tres años—. ¿ya puedo salir a pedir dulces? —preguntó emocionada.

—Claro… —le sonreí—, puedes sin problemas —hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo de mi habitación.

—Está creciendo tan rápido —escuché decir a mi marido que estaba parado en la puerta—. El disfraz te quedo muy bonito.

—Gracias… ¡Te tengo uno para ti también! —le comenté y lo vi palidecer. Desde que lo había obligado a ponerse el traje de tortuga, escapaba de mí cuando de disfraces se tratará.

—Este… —dijo dubitativo—, creo que haré una ronda más por el castillo.

—¡Endymion! —grité molesta saliendo hasta el pasillo por donde se perdía de vista mi rey—. ¡Darien Chiba!

No hay caso, igual se alejó como un cobarde de mí… y eso que no tenía ningún disfraz para él en realidad.

Me acerqué a la mesa donde tenía las fotos de Halloween y las pasé una por una. Tantos años, tantos disfraces… tantos dulces… ¡Dulces! Una bolsa de caramelos apareció ante mis ojos.

—¿Dulce o truco, su alteza? —oh, el fugitivo había regresado. Tomé la bolsa de sus manos y volteé a verlo.

—¡Truco! —respondí.

—¡Oye eso es trampa! Si quieres truco devuélveme los dulces —me exigió con la mano extendida.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Cuando me los terminé de comer! ¡Ya, cuál es mi truco!

—Truco… truco… —sonrió de lado—. ¡Salir a pedir dulces con nuestra hija!

—¿En serio?

—Es la primera vez que sale a pedir dulces a la ciudad, mínimo deberíamos acompañarla nosotros y no las chicas.

—Tienes mucha razón… vamos… —en eso lo veo acercarse a mi costurero y tomar una aguja e hilo blanco—. ¿Y eso?

—Por las dudas —comentó guardándoselo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta lavanda.

—Oh… que poca fe me tienes…

—No es poca fe… son años de conocerte.

No hicimos más que salir al pasillo y la pequeña dama llegó corriendo con su cola del disfraz en las manos.

Miré de reojo a mi esposo que sonreía de costado por haber acertado. Le susurré un «cállate» bajito y me ofreció la aguja y el hilo que tomó anteriormente. Suspiré y me agaché ante ella.

—Ven hija, mamá arreglará eso.

—Está bien —me pasó el pompón que servía de cola y la volví a pegar al disfraz.

— Veamos, si… ahora ya quedo —afirmé con una sonrisa, poniéndome de pie.

—¿Van a venir conmigo?

—¡Claro hija, tenemos que estar contigo por si se te desarma el disfraz en el camino —comentó risueño el que hasta hace un momento era el amor de mi vida…

—¡Endymion! —le gruñí entre dientes.

—Ay mi Serenity… tranquila… —se agachó hacía nuestra hija y la tomó en brazos—. ¿Quién es el conejito más lindo?

—¡Yo! —gritó mi pelirrosada, sonreí ante la escena olvidándome de mi enfado.

—¿nos vamos? —pregunté tomándome del brazo derecho de Darien.

—¡Claro! —afirmaron los dos y salimos del palacio a buscar dulces.

¡Dulce o truco!

Sin dudas siempre elegiré el dulce… porque ese es el sabor de mi vida.


End file.
